Seat covers are generally used to protect seats from liquid, dirt or marking. Seat covers may also be used in order to change the appearance of a chair or seat. Seat covers can be manufactured to cover the whole of a seat or to cover parts or portions of a seat.
Seat covers, also referred to as slip covers, are known to cover articles of furniture such as chairs and sofas. These seat covers may have several panels or flaps that can be used to cover the seat portion and the back rest portion of the article of furniture and to fold around the arms or the base of the article of furniture. The seat covers are generally secured to the article of furniture by means which can include either straps that tie up around the back or underneath the article of furniture or using fasteners that are attached to the sides or underneath the furniture. The seat covers must be unfastened before being removed from the article of furniture.
Seat covers are also known to cover automobile seats. These automobile seat covers may be secured to the automobile seat using ties that connect underneath the seat portion of the seat. This securement means can make it awkward for a user to easily and quickly remove the seat cover when desired. These automobile seat covers may protect a vehicle seat from dirt and marking but may not protect the seat from liquid such as water from a person is involved in water sports and who may need to be seated in the vehicle while still wet.
It is therefore desirable to provide a removable seat cover. It is further desirable to provide a removable seat cover that forms a substantial liquid barrier and that can be easily removed and attached to the seat.